Soundless Voice
by Nikolaiklaas
Summary: "I Love You for no reason, Oniisan" I know he will never loves me back, but who cares? When he feels lonely, I'll be by his side. When he needs someone to hold him, I'll be there, just for him. I love you and there's no way to tell you. Warn: OOC, AU
1. She Is NOT My Sister

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei

**Warning :** OUT OF CHARACTER aka OOC! (kenapa pake caps? Karena kemungkinan super *?* OOC), AU aka Alternative Universal, Death Chara(?) don't like don't read. Happy reading =))

**A/N: **Fic ini berdasarkan dari lirik lagu **Soundless Voice** versi Valshe-sama, tapi sebenarnya ini bukanlah sebuah songfict, hanya idenya(?) berdasarkan lagu tersebut dan tidak sama persis banget.

**~~~ Chapter I : She is not my sister NOR my family ~~~**

Vash Zwingli menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan tatapan tidak suka. Baginya, ini adalah sebuah ketololan terbesar dengan mengadopsi seorang gadis tidak jelas dan dari keturunan entah yang baik atau buruk. Hanya karena ibunya merasa kasihan melihatnya yang berjalan sendirian di jalanan sepi di musim dingin menyengat begini membuat ibunya membawa gadis itu ke rumah mereka yang tenteram.

"Siapa dia, Ibu? Kenapa dia bisa ada di rumah kita?" ucap Vash tajam, di hadapan gadis itu dan berlagak sekaan dia tak ada di sana.

"Mulai sekarang dia akan menjadi adikmu. Ibu mengadopsinya sebagai anak dan akan mengurus setiap urusan hukumnya secepatnya dan—"

"Bukan itu yang kutanyakan, Ibu" potong Vash cepat dan memutar bola matanya. "Dimana ibu _menemukan_ anak ini? Maksudku...Ibu mengertilah maksudku."

"Ibu tidak meminta pendapatmu, Vash. " Ucap sang Ibu defensif kemudian merangkul gadis yang mungkin baru berusia sekitar 12 tahun itu. "Biarkan dia beristirahat sejenak. Dia pasti kelelahan dan kedinginan berada di jalanan sendirian. "

Vash melempar pandangan yang seolah berkata kau-bukan-siapa-siapa-di sini-jadi-menjauhlah. Dan gadis itu hanya menunduk menghindari tatapannya. Ibunya—Ibu Vash, dan Vash takkan pernah sudi membiarkan seseorang menyebut ibunya sebagai ibu dari gadis itu—mendorong gadis yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui namanya itu ke dalam kamar. Sebuah kamar yang dulu di siapkan oleh ibunya untuk menyambut kehadiran adik barunya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Namun kamar itu _kini_ telah terlantar dengan barang-barang yang masih tertata rapi.

_Dia bukan adikku dan bahkan dia BUKAN bagian dari keluarga ini. Jangan harap aku akan mengakuinya. Tak akan. Terima kasih,_ batin Vash datar seraya tatapannya mengikuti jejak gadis itu.

**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**

Tiga tahun kemudian...

Gadis itu bernama Liechtenstein. Dan Vash baru mengetahuinya seminggu yang lalu bahkan meskipun mereka sudah tinggal satu atap selama tiga tahun. Selama ini dia hanya berusaha menutup mata tentang informasi apapun mengenai gadis itu. Tentang namanya, atau dimana ia tinggal sebelumnya, apapun itu. Apapun tentang _gadis itu_—Vash masih menolak memanggilnya dengan namanya yang sebenarnya bahkan di rumah—ia tak mau tahu.

Tidak, Vash tidak membencinya. Tapi dibilang tidak suka ia lebih dari tidak suka. Tapi ia tak membenci. Sulit untuk dijelaskan, yang pasti Vash bawaannya ingin sekali keluar dari rumah jika ia satu ruangan dengan adik _adopsi_ ibunya itu. _Dia bukan adikku, sungguh_, selalu itu yang ia katakan jika ada seseorang atau teman sekolahnya yang menanyakan soal gadis berambut pirang terang jika mereka mampir di rumah Vash. Ataupun pada tetangga diapun pasti akan menyangkal keberadaannya.

Sederhana saja, Vash tidak menginginkan kehadirannya dan dia takkan merasa berdosa atau bersalah jika memperlakukannya dengan kasar atau tak acuh. Toh mereka tak memiliki hubungan saudara apapun.

Apalagi. Sekarang. Ia. Ditinggali. Tanggung. Jawab. Untuk. Menjaga. Adik. Kecilnya. Itu.

Bahkan Vash tak sanggup untuk memikirkannya. Itu bahkan tugas yang lebih berat daripada ia disuruh untuk mengerjakan tugas selama enam bulan penuh dalam waktu dua pergi keluar kota selama musim dingin ini untuk tugas ke luar kota. Dan di saat dimana harusnya ia bisa bersantai dan membawa teman-temannya ke rumah ia malah dibebankan tugas yang merenggut kebebasannya selama liburan semester kuliahnya.

Memikirkannya saja sanggup mengubah suasana hatinya seketika. Ia tahu ia takkan mengurusi Liech seperti mengurusi bayi dengan memasakkannya makan malam atau sarapan atau merapikan kamarnya. Vash takkan sudi. Ia tak bisa pergi keluar rumah dan pulang larut seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Untuk tiga bulan ke depan, suasana hatinya akan diselimuti aura hitam, pastinya.

"Oniisan ingin makan malam dengan apa?" Tahu-tahu Liechtenstein telah berada di dapur dan menyalakan kompor. "Akan kubuatkan sesuatu yang hangat, diluar cuacanya sudah mulai berubah dan pasti dingin."

"Hn. Terserah." Jawabnya singkat.

Dan Liechtenstein dengan amat naifnya menganggap sikap "baik" dari Vash sebagai kebaikan dan tanda 'welcome' darinya bagi kehadiran Liech di keluarganya. Sama sekali tidak. Atau dia hanya berusaha menutup mata tentang hal tersebut. Toh Vash takkan peduli. Ia berencana akan pulang malam kali ini, sebodo amat dengan anak itu.

"Aku membuat cream soup untuk menghangatkan tubuh." Liech meletakkan sebuah mangkuk yang masih mengepul di atas meja di hadapan sang kakak yang hanya mengangkat alis tak acuh. "Dihabiskan ya?"

"Hn."

Vash mengambil sendok dengan malas-malasan dan menyendokkan isi sup yang harum itu kemudian menyuapnya. Rasanya enak seperti biasa. Masakan buatan Liech, jujur saja, bahkan lebih enak daripada buatan ibunya sendiri. Tapi Vash tak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi tertentu saat memakannya. Ia hanya datar dan tak banyak komentar seperti sikapnya selama ini terhadap Liech.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Oniisan? Enak? "

"Ng? Menurutmu? "

Liechtenstein tersenyum kecil dan mulai menyuap cream soup dalam porsi kecil untuknya. Well, dia memang sama sekali tidak menambah pengeluaran bulanan keluarga secara signifikan, ia tidak makan banyak ataupun banyak menuntut sesuatu. Gadis itu apa adanya dan _mengerti_. Mengerti bahwa satu di antara anggota keluarga yang menampungnya tidak menyukainya. Sehingga ia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak meminta lebih.

Vash menghabiskan makan malamnya sesegera mungkin karena seperti phobia ia tak betah berada di satu ruangan yang sama bersama Liech, ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi ke tempat teman-temannya. Ia mengambil jaket _army_ dan topinya, mengenakannya dengan kilat. Ia hendak melangkah ke depan pintu ketika Liechtenstein meraih lengannya.

Tanpa bermaksud kasar dan didasari rasa tekejutnya belaka Vash menyentakkan lengannya. Ia menunduk menatap Liechtenstein yang sekilas menunjukkan perasaan terluka dari tatapannya dan Vash—lagi-lagi—tak menghiraukan tatapan itu.

"Oniisan. Pakai sarung tangan ini. " Liechtenstein memakaikan sepasang sarung tangan berwarna hijau yang menurut Vash tidak pernah ia miliki atau ibunya belikan untuknya. "Diluar mulai dingin, bagaimana jika Oniisan sakit nanti?"

"Sarung tangan siapa ini? " seolah ditempeli serangga aneh Vash ingin cepat-cepat agar gadis itu melepaskan tangannya. Segera. "Aku tak merasa memilikinya. "

"Aku membuatkannya untuk Oniisama, baru tadi pagi aku menyelesaikannya." Liechtenstein tertawa pelan demi mencairkan tembok dingin yang telah tercipta antara ia dan kakak angkatnya selama tiga tahun ini. "Jangan dilepas, ini bisa mengahangatkan tangan Oniisan. "

"Hn." Vash menarik tangannya cepat-cepat setelah Liechtenstein selesai memasangkan sarung tangan yang jujur saja cocok sekali baginya.

Kemudian setelah sampai di ruang depan dekat pintu dan yakin adiknya takkan melihatnya, Vash melepas sarung tangan itu dan melemparnya ke dalam laci lemari buffet di samping rak sepatu. Ia membuka pintu dan membantingnya dengan sengaja tanpa mengucapkan salam apapun.

"…Ah, sampai nanti, Oniisan" Liechtenstein menyelesaikan ucapan yang baru sampai di ujung mulutnya namun sang kakak keburu pergi begitu saja. Ia tersenyum kecut kemudian duduk di atas sofa seraya memeluk boneka beruang pemberian Ludwig sebagai hadiah ulang tahun ke-15 untuknya itu. Dan ia bertekad untuk terus terjaga sampai kakaknya itu pulang.

**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**

Suara pintu yang ditutup dengan keras sehingga gema suaranya menyebar ke seisi rumah membangunkan Liechtenstein dari tidurnya dan ia baru menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ia tertidur pulas sekali di sofa di ruang tamu sampai ia menyadari bahwa malam sudah amat larut—bukan malam lagi malah—ini sudah jam dua pagi.

Liechtenstein bangkit berdiri dan melihat kakaknya memasuki ruang tamu yang bahkan lampunya masih menyala—ia tak khawatir soal kakaknya akan mengomel soal lampu—tapi ia lebih tenang melihat sang kakak tiba di rumah tanpa kekurangan apapun.

"Ini sudah pagi, kenapa Oniisan baru pulang? " Tanya Liech seraya melihat ke arah jam dinding. "Aku menunggu Oniisan pulang dari tadi... "

"Aku tak memintamu untuk menungguku. " Jawab Vash dingin.

"Tapi, Oniisan, aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Oniisan sampai di rumah dalam keadaan baik-baik saja... "

Vash memandanginya dengan tatapan datar yang lama-lama menjadi tak senang dan kedua mata hijaunya mulai menyipit. "Aku bukan anak kecil yang perlu ditunggui. Kau—tidur di sofa?" ia melirik bantal yang tergeletak di lengan sofa. Hawa yang dingin, dan gadis tolol ini tertidur di ruang tamu tanpa mengenakan selimut.

Liechtenstein mengangguk pelan seraya menunduk. Ia tahu sepertinya Vash akan mulai menceramahinya. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Oniisan—"

"Dengar, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Tak butuh perhatianmu. Tak perlu mengaturku. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Kau urus hidupmu sendiri dan akupun takkan mau tahu. Dan hidupku jangan kau ikut campur. Kau mengerti? "

"Ya, aku mengerti. "

"Hn. Bagus. "

Vash hendak melangkah ke kamarnya di lantai dua namun (sekali lagi) Liechtenstein menarik tangannya, dan kali ini Vash benar-benar menyentakkan lengannya. "Apa lagi? Aku sudah lelah dan ingin tidur. Minggir. "

"Oniisan tak memakai sarung tangan pemberianku. " Ucap Liechtenstein pelan. Seolah ia sudah memperkirakan hal ini terjadi meski nada pahit tetap terdengar dari nada suaranya.

"Apa? Oh—aku memang sengaja meninggalkannya di buffet ruang depan. Aku tidak butuh sarung tangan. Lagipula hawa di luar sana tidak terlalu dingin. " Vash mengangkat bahu tak acuh.

"Tapi... Tapi aku membuatkan itu untuk Oniisan..."

"Terserah, lepaskan tanganku. Aku. Ingin. Kembali. Ke. Kamarku. "

"Oniisan habis dari rumah siapa? "

Tatapan Vash kembali menyipit seolah berkata sudah-kubilang-ini-bukan-urusanmu. "Bukan urusanmu. " Vash melengos pergi begitu saja, menaiki tangga dengan cepat dan meninggalkan gadis itu berdiri sendirian di tengah ruang tamu yang justru hawanya lebih dingin daripada hawa di luar rumah.

Atau hanya perasaan Liechtenstein saja. Yang dikarenakan sikap Vash setelah tiga tahun mereka telah tinggal bersama dan menjadi kakak-adik. Bukannya hubungan harmonis yang tercipta justru jurang pembatas yang amat dalam diantara mereka. Dan bukannya Liechtenstein tak mau berusaha memperpendek jurang diantara mereka itu. Ia telah berusaha, hanya saja Vash yang memilih menjauh.

Dan justru menambah jarak di antara mereka. Jangan tanya apa perasaan gadis itu selama ini, ia sadar betul keberandaanya ini amat mengganggu Vash. Sementara ia tak mempunyai tempat lain untuk tinggal.

Bagi Vash, Liechtenstein hanyalah gema dalam kehidupannya. Ia hanyalah sebuah keheningan sesaat baginya. Dan suaranya takkan pernah terdengar. Tidak...

**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**

Finally selesai juga =_="

Idenya sumpah dadakan banget. Ini sekali lagi BUKAN songfict, cuma terinspirasi. Iya, saya tahu fic ini abal banget.

Tapi reader-sama yang ba?ik bakal ninggalin ripyu disini *gak nyambung *plak

Tau kan Minna-san, mesti mencet yang mana? Itu lhoo tombol "Review This Chapter" pas banget tuh dibawah *nunjuk-nujuk*

Thanks for reading, Minna-sama =D


	2. I Want Him To Recognize Me

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei

**Warning :** OUT OF CHARACTER aka OOC! (kenapa pake caps? Karena kemungkinan super *?* OOC), AU aka Alternative Universal, typo(s), Death Chara(?) don't like don't read. Happy reading =))

**~~~ Chapter II : I Want Him to Recognize Me ~~~**

Liechtenstein telah berada di dapur saat Vash pergi ke ruangan tersebut untuk minum setelah itu kembali tidur. Kemarin ia pulang larut malam—seperti biasa saat liburan—dan tidak bisa terlelap lagi setelahnya lantaran insomnia mempengaruhinya lebih kuat dari obat tidur yang ia telan.

"Ambilkan gelas. " Ucap Vash seolah ia mempunyai pelayan pribadi.

Gadis itu membuka pintu rak cangkir dan menyodorokan sebentuk mug. Vash menerimanya, memicingkan mata memandang mug tersebut. Mug berwarna kelabu dengan goresan membentuk sebuah gambar. Seperti sketsa. Vash tentu saja mengenal goresan itu merupkan wajahnya. Tak salah lagi. Ia menyodorkannya kembali pada adiknya.

"Aku meminta gelas, bukan mug. " Tambahnya dingin.

"Sama saja kan? Oniisan masih bisa mengambil air menggunakan mug ini—"

"Tapi aku tak mau. " Vash mengembalikannya ke rak dan mengambil gelas bening biasa. " Aku _tidak suka _ mug itu. Mengapa kau atau Ibu _membelinya_? "

"A-aku membuatnya sendiri. " Liechtenstein menunduk dengan wajah memerah di hadapan kakaknya. "Untuk Oniisan, dan aku tidak membelinya. "

"Aku tidak menyukainya. Aku tak mau memakainya. Kau… bisa memberikannya pada orang lain. "

Mungkin seharusnya Liechtenstein tidak bertanya mengapa Vash tidak menyukai mug tersebut. Karena sudah jelas Vash bukan membenci mug-nya melainkan orang yang membuatnya. Tapi ia sendiri masih begitu naif dengan berpikir bahwa perasaan Vash akan _berubah _terhadapanya.

"Aku akan menyimpannya. " Genggaman Liech pada mug itu makin erat. "Tentu saja aku akan menyimpannya."

"Hn. Terserah kau saja. " Vash meletakkan gelas minumnya di bak cuci kemudian membuka kulkas. Ia kira Liech bakal keluar dari dapur dan meninggalkannya sendirian. Entah kenapa ia mulai merasakan 'alergi' anti-Liechtenstein di dekatnya. Karena tak ada makanan matang yang dapat ia santap untuk mengganjal perut, ia menarik napas keras.

"Oniisan ingin sarapan? Oniisan ingin sarapan dengan apa? Aku akan membuat—"

"Tidak, aku tidak lapar. " Dusta Vash seketika, membohongi perutnya yang sudah meminta diisi dari tadi.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatkan segelas susu untukmu..." Liechtenstein membuka pintu lemari lagi untuk mengambil kaleng susu.

"Aku tidak mau susu. Aku tidak mau apapun, mengerti? " _Tepatnya, apapun itu jika kau yang membuatnya, aku tidak akan mau _, batin Vash, tidak sampai hati mengatakannya meski kalimat itu sudah diujung lidah. "Aku mau mandi." Gumamnya seraya melengos pergi dan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Liechtenstein kembali pada rak peranti makanan yang masih terbuka didekatnya. Ia mengambil tiga mug lain dengan warna senada namun dengan gambar yang berbeda. Yang satu merupakan sketsa kasar Ayahnya—Ayah Vash, jika kakaknya tidak menyukai sebutan Ayah_nya_ untuk Liechtenstein—satunya lagi merupakan gambar Ibunya dan yang satu lagi bergambar wajahnya sendiri.

Sekolahnya mengadakan study tour ke sebuah pabrik kerajinan keramik dan ia membuat keempat mug ini. Dan ia suka sekali dengan mug bergambar wajah Vash. Ia membuatnya dengan susah payah karena ia bingung bagaimana raut wajah sang kakak jika ia tersenyum, karena ia belum pernah melihat Vash tersenyum—secara tulus—padanya. Jadi ia hanya mengira-ngira saja.

Gadis itu menjejerkan mug-mug tersebut di meja makan. Dengan posisi Vash diantara orangtua _kandung_nya. Liechtenstein meletakkan mug-nya di sebelah sang ibu. Ia memang sengaja. Ia merasa tak pantas saja jika ia menaruhnya di antara orangtua Vash, disebelah kakaknya. Atau lebih tepatnya, Vash mungkin akan gusar. Ia tersenyum kecil. Bahkan saat Vash tak melihatnya saja ia masih merasa terasingkan dari keluarga ini.

Perlahan ia menarik pinggiran mug-nya ke arah luar, makin menjauh. Entahlah, mungkin ia tak menyadari air mata yang sudah mengalir di kedua pipinya. Hingga jarak antara ia dan ketiga orang itu cukup jauh, ia berhenti menggeser mug-nya. Liechtenstein terduduk di kursi meja makan, air mata itu tak bisa ia tahan lagi. Sudah terlalu lama mungkin ia menahan air mata. Ya, sudah terlalu lama. Mungkin.

Tangisan tertahannya makin 'bersuara' dengan air mata yang tumpah ruah tanpa ia sadari. Yang ia tahu dari keluarga ini adalah, ia takkan pernah menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha, sekeras apapun ia berpura-pura. Ia bukan putri kandung orangtua—orangtua Vash. Bahkan ia kini tak sanggup menyebut orangtuanya lagi. Liechtenstein akan selalu berada di bagian terluar dari keluarga ini. Meski Ayah dan Ibu angkatnya menganggapnya sebagai anak kandung dan bersikap adil antara ia dan Vash. Ia tetap saja yakin dan sadar dia itu _berbeda_.

Dan Vash... Mungkin perlakuan Vash terhadapnya tak akan berubah?

Jemari gadis is menyentuh mug Vash-_nya_, mengelus wajah ceria Vash disana. Yang bahkan ia karang karena ia belum pernah melihat Vash tersenyum. Menyedihkan sekali, bukan?

"Oniisan..." Matanya terasa sangat panas karena derasnya air mata yang mengalir.

**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**

_Sepertinya Oniisan akan pulang malam lagi kali ini_, Liechtenstein melirik jam di dinding. Sudah pukul setengah dua belas malam dan kakaknya itu tidak jua datang. Yah, memang dia biasa pulang malam apalagi saat liburan begini. Paling cepat ia akan pulang tengah malam nanti. Dan Liechtenstein hanya akan menungguinya hingga tertidur di ruang tamu. Sekalipun Vash melihatnya, kakaknya itu takkan mau membuang waktu untuk membangunkannya dan menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke kamar.

Tapi kali ini Liechtenstein tak ingin ketiduran lagi seperti yang sudah-sudah. Dia meraih selimut dan memeluknya. Diluar pasti dingin, meski salju belum turun tapi hawa dingin itu bahkan sudah merambat hingga ke ruang tamu. Dan Liechtenstein teringat bahwa Vash tidak membawa sarung tangannya dan kakaknya itu hanya memakai jaket biasa.

_Oniisan pasti kedinginan. Mengapa ia tak membawa sarung tangan ataupun syal?_

Setiap tiga menit sekali gadis itu melirik jam dinding hanya untuk mengetahui bahwa hari makin larut namun sang kakak tidak juga pulang. Dan rumah begitu hening. Pintu depan tidak diketuk, Vash belum pulang. Liechtenstein berusaha melawan rasa kantuknya. Hanya Tuhan yang tahun sudah berapa kali ia meliat jam hingga tahu-tahu sekarang sudah pukul satu lewat.

Liechtenstein bangkit berdiri, mengambil syal dari lemari pakaian dan sarung tangan Oniisan-nya. Rasanya ia tahu dimana harus menunggu Vash. Ia mengunci pintu depan dan berjalan cepat melewati jalanan yang sepi lantaran malam telah begitu larut. Benar saja, hawa diluar sudah cukup membuatnya gemetar kedingan dan meski ia telah mengenakan syal ia masih merasakan dingin itu merasuki tulang-tulang di tubuhnya.

Gadis is mulai berlari dan berteduh di depan sebuah pabrik tua yang telah lama ditutup. Liechtenstein tahu letak rumah sahabat dekat Vash tempat ia biasa menghabiskan waktu bersama dan tentu saja bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Dan Vash pastinya tidak sepasif Liechtenstein.

Liechtenstein mendongak menatap lampu neon yang tepat menyinari tempat ia berdiri. Dia yakin Vash bakal lewat, tapi dia tak yakin harus menunggu seberapa lama lagi. Untuk menahan dingin ia mulai berjongkok dan memeluk lengannya sendiri.

Sudah berapa lama ia menunggu? Sayang sekali dia lupa memakai jam tangannya. Tapi yang pasti dia sudah lumayan lama menunggu hingga hawa dingin itu seolah membekukannya. Liech menelungkupkan wajahnya di lutut, menunggu langkah kaki lewat di dekatnya. Apa mungkin Vash sebenarnya sudah pulang? Apa mungkin Vash sengaja tidak melewati jalan ini karena dari jauh ia telah melihat adiknya menunggu? Apa mungkin rasa benci Vash padanya sampai... segitunya?

Liechtenstein merasa tolol sekali atau sikap mellow-nya yang akhir-akhir ini mempengaruhinya. Sudah berapa kali air mata mengalir untuk hari ini? Seandainya Vash tahu bagaimana rasanya diabaikan, bahkan oleh keluarganya sendiri. Seandainya Vash tahu bagaimana rasanya dibenci oleh orang yang paling ia sayangi, mungkin ia masih memiliki secuil rasa kasihan padanya sekarang. Dan bukan berarti Liechtenstein mengarapkan belas kasihan. Ia tak mengharapkannya jika harus memohon. Cukup untuk tahu saja apakah Vash masih memiliki hati untuk mengasihaninya.

Bukankah selama ini ia telah berusaha untuk mencairkan rasa tidak suka sang kakak padanya? Mungkin... Hanya saja ia terlalu berharap Vash akan berubah.

"Hei, Bodoh. " Sebuah suara yang familier begitu mengagetkan Liech dari tangisannya. "Ngapain kau disini?"

Liechtenstein mendongak dan melihat Oniisan-nya beridiri di hadapannya yang berjongkok seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan ibunya dan terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Tapi ia tak begitu peduli bagaimana ia terlihat. "A-aku hanya me-menunggu Oniisan. " Liech mengusap air matanya. Dan sekarang ia malu sekali tertangkap basah menangis sesunggukan seperti ini.

"Aku tak memintamu menungguku. " Kalimat itu sudah diduga Liech bakal keluar dari mulut Vash.

"Aku hanya kha-khawatir padamu. Oniisan tidak juga pulang, dan sekarang begitu dingin bukan?"

Vash menggeleng sekali. "Aku tak merasa dingin. Kau yang justru terlihat seolah akan membeku. Sana pulang. "

Liech membuang tatapannya sejenak, kalimat itu sudah biasa ia dengar. Tapi tetap saja terasa menyengat baginya. "Aku ingin mengantarkan ini. Pada Oniisan. " Gadis itu menunjukkan sepasang sarung tangan. Kemudian ia meraih telapak tangan Vash—yang berjengit lantaran jemari Liech begitu dingin—dan memakaikan sarung tangan itu padanya. Liech tak mau menghindar saat Vash menolak dan menarik tangannya dengan kasar.

"Aku tidak mau, jangan memaksaku."

Gadis itu tersenyum melihat betapa pas dan cocoknya sarung tangan itu dikenakan Oniisan-nya. "Aku akan pulang jika Oniisan sudah memakai ini. Diluar dingin, masa Oniisan tidak merasakannya?" Liech melepas syal di lehernya, menahan getar tubuhnya yang menggigil. Dia berjinjit untuk mengenakannya pada Vash yang meski sudah menolak tapi tetap tak bisa menghindar.

"Puas? Kau puas?" Vash merengut padanya.

"Ya, tentu saja. " Liech berkata dengan senyum tersungging dengan begitu naif dan polosnya.

"Terserah. " Vash berjalan lebih dulu menyusuri jalan yang sepi itu.

Liechtenstein menunduk dan tersenyum kecil. Ia melihat sesuatu yang berwarna gelap menetes mengenai teras tempat ia berteduh. Ia mendongak untuk melihat cairan berwarna gelap itu. Liech merasakan sesuatu yang lengket dan panas di hidungnya, ia mengusapnya. Tak salah lagi. Cairan gelap yang tadi menetes tadi merupakan _darah_nya sendiri yang menetes.

"Hei, kau mau pulang tidak?" Panggil Vash tanpa berbalik untuk melihat bahwa Liech kembali berjongkok di tempatnya.

"Y-ya. O-Oniisan pulang duluan saja. " Liech mengutuk dirinya sendiri, suaranya bergetar saat berbicara.

"Kalau kau mau pulang kenapa masih berjongkok disana?" Vash berbalik dan berjalan cepat—agak sewot—ke tempat gadis itu. Ia tak percaya ia melakukan ini, sejak kapan ia merasa kasihan padanya?

Liech mengusap bagian bawah hidungnya yang basah oleh darah dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya dari Vash yang menariknya berdiri. "Ma-maaf." Gadis is kembali menunduk dalam, tak mau menerima tatapan dasar-gadis-tolol secara langsung dari sang kakak. Tindakannya itu justru membuat darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya menetes makin banyak. Sekarang ia menadahi tangan kirinya yang sudah lengket oleh darah.

"Kenapa wajahmu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita pulang. " Liech menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Wajahmu pucat. Hei, kenapa wajahmu? Apa ada lebah yang menyengat hidungmu sehingga kau menutupinya sampai seperti itu?"

Liech menggeleng lagi. "Tidak apa-apa." Ah, gadis itu memang tidak pandai berbohong.

Vash merenggut lengan Liech dan ia terkejut melihat tangan Liech yang dibercaki noda merah gelap. Vash mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya. Dia mengelap telapak tangan Liech dan memaksanya mendongak ke atas. "Kau... tolol, bilang saja jika hidungmu berdarah atau apalah itu. " Ucapnya kasar seraya menahan aliran darah lain dengan menekankan sapu tangannya di bagian bawah hidung Liech.

"Kupikir itu tidak penting. Maksudku, tidak penting bagi Oniisan. Aku benar, kan?" Tanpa bermaksud menyindir Liech mengatakan hal tersebut. Dengan nada datar dan biasa saja. Vash hanya terdiam dan mulai salah tingkah. "Oniisan takkan ambil pusing kan? Dan memang Oniisan _seharusnya_ jangan ambil pusing. "

"Jangan ngawur. Kau membuatku kaget, tahu."

"Ayo kita pulang. " Liech tersenyum sekilas pada sang kakak, dengan langkah tak beraturan dan agak sempoyongan ia hendak mendahului Vash.

"Tidak—maksudku, kau terlihat tak sanggup berjalan lagi. "

"Tapi pastinya kita bakal pulang kan?" Liech memandang sang kakak dengan wajah yang sedikit menghadap ke atas. "Oniisan?"

"Hn. " Vash berjongkok. Namun hening yang panjangan yang melingkupi kedua orang itu membuat Vash kembali bergumam, "aku akan menggendongmu, Bodoh. Mengapa kau diam saja?"

"Oniisan? Jangan bercanda, aku tak mau. "

"Aku serius. Hei, Bodoh, ayo!"

Liechtenstein menatap sang kakak dengan tatapan kosong. Sebagian dari dirinya berharap bahwa Vash dengan tulus melakukannya dan mungkin ini bisa menjadi awal untuk menjalin kerukunan dengan sang kakak. Tapi sebagian dari dirinya berkata bahwa mungkin Vash tidak serius dengan semua ini. Gadis itu menggeleng dan berbalik.

"Hei, _Liechtenstein_, kau dengar aku bicara tidak? Aku tak mau menunggu! "

Gadis itu nyaris tak mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri. Benarkah tadi Vash memanggil namanya? Bukan dengan julukan seperti "Bodoh" atau hanya dengan "Hei, kau" ? Liech menatap sang kakak yang masih dalam posisi berjongkoknya. Gadis itu tersenyum, senyum yang ia sendiri tidak menyangka bisa ia sunggingkan. Liech melangkah ke belakang Oniisan-nya kemudian melingkarkan lengannya di leher Vash. Ia tak mampu menahan getar tubuhnya dan wajahnya terasa panas. Bukan, bukan karena air mata. Jika tidak kedinginan begini mungkin pipinya sudah amat merah.

Dengan mantap Vash bangkit berdiri, lengannya menahan tungkai Liech. Jika bukan karena kasihan pada gadis ini ia takkan sudi melakukannya.

Liech mengusap bagian bawah hidungnya lagi sambil bergumam bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan Vash tak usah ambil pusing seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Aku akan memberitahu Ibu. " Kata Vash tajam.

"Jangan!" Liech nyaris memekik. "Oniisan tak akan memberitahu Ibu, kan?"

"Tentu saja aku akan memberitahunya. Kau sakit kan? Aku tak mau disalahkan lantaran kau sakit."

Perlahan Liech menumpukan wajahnya di bahu Vash. Dia berhati-hati untuk menarik napas. Karena entah mengapa saat ini bernapas saja merupakan hal yang amat sulit baginya. Ia tak mau Vash curiga jika ia menyembunyikan sesuatu atau bahkan tengah mencoba berbohong lagi padanya. Tapi mengapa ia ambil pusing? Toh biasanya Vash takkan pernah capek capek mau memikirkannya.

"Jangan beritahu Ibu, Oniisan. Aku—kupikir aku tak ingin membuat Ibu khawatir. "

Vash membuat nada mengejek seakan berkata kau-pikir-Ibu_ku_-akan-benar-benar-khawatir? Liech mempererat pelukannya di leher Vash. Ia tak mau berpikir yang tidak-tidak atau kembali menyakiti perasaannya sendiri. Mungkin ia hanya kelelahan .

"Oniisan?"

"Ng?"

Liech menumpukan dagunya dan bergumam pelan "Oniisan masih membenciku, ya?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa aku membencimu, kau yang bilang begitu. "

Liechtenstein terdiam sesaat kemudian bergumam tanpa bermaksud menyindir bahwa Vash hanya membohongi diri sendiri jika ia tak mengaku. "Tapi aku tidak membenci Oniisan, sama sekali tidak. Oniisan tidak berpikir bahwa aku tidak menyukai Oniisan kan? "

"Ng? Hnn..."

Liech merebahkan wajahnya sambil mengusap hidungnya yang sudah tidak mengeluarkan darah lagi. Tiba-tiba ia merasa amat mengantuk, tak menghiraukan hawa dingin sama sekali, karena kehangatan telah menjalar di tubuhnya dengan sendirinya.

"... Aku sangat menyukai Oniisan..." Liechtenstein menguap dan memejamkan matanya.

"Apa? Ng?" Vash menolehkan wajahnya ke arah adiknya itu. "Hei, tadi kau ngomong apa?" Vash mengguncang gendongannya namun gadis itu sudah keburu terlelap.

_Aku sangat menyukai Oniisan_... Kata-kata Liechtenstein terus bergema dan berputar berulang kali di kepala Vash. Bahkan ketika mereka sudah sampai di rumah.

Vash membaringkan Liech di atas ranjangnya, di kamar sang adik yang tepat bersebelahan dengan kamarnya. Vash tidak begitu ingat atau ngeh betapa innocent dan naif-nya Liechtenstein bahkan saat tertidur-pun wajahnya seakan tak berubah. Ia memandangi gadis itu selama satu menit penuh, menemukan pikiran dan pertanyaan, mengapa ia bisa segitu membencinya?

Kemudian Vash menggeleng untuk menghilangkan pikiran yang membuatnya gusar tersebut. Ia meraih selimut dan menyelimutinya dengan asalan. Dia menunduk untuk mengambil sapu tangannya yang sudah kotor dengan noda darah lengket. Ia beranjak mengambil tisu basah dan menghapus sisa-sisa darah kering di wajah adik-_nya_.

Dan ia tak percaya ini, sejak kapan ia berpikir dan beranggapan—dan mau menganggap—Liechtenstein sebagai adiknya?

**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**

Thanks God, saya masih sanggup meng-update fic ini d=w="b *dramatic*

Menulis fic ini ditengah Tugas Hari Raya yang menumpuk orz"

Leave a review if you want to see more of this story…

Thanks to: **Apple-Mint Inversion, orangnyangsang (anonymous), kin-chan (anonymous), Iwasaki Mori, Haefalent, Amisa RyuuBirthday, Reader Nyasar (anonymous), Mikakuchiki, TetsuHideyoshi, Pilong099711, cyrille-ve, AyanoMamoru** yang telah me-review fanfic saya. Juga yang sudah mem-fave (Alhamdulillah-?- :D). Juga readers yang baca tapi nggak ninggalin review juga terima kasih.

Thanks for reading =)


	3. America

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei

**Warning :** OUT OF CHARACTER aka OOC! (kenapa pake caps? Karena kemungkinan super *?* OOC), AU aka Alternative Universal, typo(s), don't like don't read. Happy reading =))

**~~~ Chapter III : America ~~~**

Wow.

Sepertinya musim dingin dimulai dari pagi yang berhawa dingin menyengat ini. Salju yang turun memang belum seberapa tapi udara pagi itu bisa amat menyengat tulang hingga ke dalam.

Dan sepertinya hari ini bakal mendung seharian.

Liechtenstein segera berganti pakaian juga tak lupa mengenakan sweternya dan tujuan pertamanya adalah ke dapur. Karena biasanya Oniisan-nya akan pergi ke sana setelah bangun tidur. Setidaknya ia harus membuatkan sarapan untuknya. Makan dengan _frozen food_ selama seminggu penuh pasti tidak enak. Oniisan-nya melakukan itu hanya demi menghindarinya. Menghindari apapun yang serba Liechtenstein.

Benar saja. Liech baru mengangkat telur dari penggorengan yang masih panas tatkala Vash memasuki dapur dengan hanya memakai piyama dan wajah lusuh. Liech menarik napas berat ketika Vash bahkan tidak menoleh sama sekali seakan kehadirannya tak ia sadari secara alamiah begitu saja. Apakah Oniisan-nya kembali _melakukannya _lagi?

"Sarapan, Oniisan?" Liech meletakkan penggorengannya di bak cuci.

"Ng? Tidak, tidak lapar. "

Yep, benar. Ia melakukannya lagi. Ia mengabaikannya. Lagi.

"Memangnya Oniisan tidak lapar? Aku akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu, Oniisan ingin sarapan apa kali ini?"

Vash meliriknya cepat, mengaduk isi kulkas. Ia menemukan sekaleng soda. Meskipun minuman berkarbonasi sangat tidak bagus di pagi hari, tapi ia rela menenggaknya demi menghindari segelas susu _buatan_ Liechtenstein. Jika ia sudah tidak bicara sama sekali itu berarti dia berkata tidak. Berbeda dengan orang lainnya, Vash akan berkata tidak, dengan amat tegas, dengan cara seperti ini. Diam tanpa bicara.

"Masa Oniisan ingin makan frozen food lagi?"

"Siapa bilang? Aku akan keluar dan makan bersama teman-temanku—"

Liechtenstein tersenyum kecil. Ia mengambil selembar roti dari meja makan, mengolesinya dengan mentega. "Tapi salju sudah mulai turun. Lagipula, Oniisan sudah lama tidak sarapan di rumah. Ada yang salah jika makan di rumah sendiri?"

"Kau tahu?" Vash nyaris membanting gelasnya di atas meja kayu tempat ia bertumpu. "Kau sangat menyebalkan. Alasan mengapa aku tak ingin makan di _rumah_ adalah karena kau ada di rumah. Coba kau _keluar_ maka aku akan makan di rumah. "

"Oh. Begitu. " Liechtenstein membuat setangkup sandwich dengan telur dadar, menaruhnya di atas piring. Kemudian ia membuat segelas susu. Vash menjadi amat jengkel lantaran ia merasa ucapannya diabaikan begitu saja oleh gadis itu. "Tapi Oniisan janji akan makan di rumah, kan? "

Vash menggeram tak jelas dan melempar tatapan tidak suka yang amat sangat padanya. Tatapan yang lumrah diterima oleh Liech dari sang kakak.

"Aku sudah membuatkan Oniisan sarapan dan susu. Aku akan keluar selama Oniisan makan. Tapi janji ya Oniisan akan makan?"

"Apa? Maksudmu apa?"

"Jika sudah selesai Oniisan tinggalkan saja piringnya disana, biar aku yang mencucinya. " Liech berjalan ke arah ruang tamu sambil bersenandung.

Vash memandangi punggung sang adik yang menghilang di belokan ruang keluarga. Ia duduk di kursi meja makan, mengalihkan pandangan ke setangkup sandwich dan segelas susu yang tampak lezat itu. Biasanya ibunya yang menyiapkan sarapan untuknya, tapi toh gadis itu sudah menghilang dari hadapannya . Terserah dia mau keluar kemana, yang jelas mereka tidak lagi berada dalam satu ruangan.

Dia menggigit sandwich itu. Dan tepat sekali. Liech membuatkan sandwich yang rasanya seperti buatan ibunya. Tentu saja enak dan tiba-tiba ia merasa seakan ibunya ada disini dan membuatkannya sarapan. Bukannya Liechtenstein.

**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**

Liechtenstein duduk di kursi tepat di teras belakang rumah mereka yang besar. Matanya yang hijau cerah mengikuti butiran salju yang turun dan akibat gravitasi butiran itu jatuh ke tanah yang mulai dipenuhi warna putih. Dia telah mengenakan dua lapis sweter tapi ia masih saja gemetar kedinginan. Sayangnya ia lupa membawa sarung tangan atau syalnya.

Pikirannya kembali melayang entah kemana dan seketika ia telah tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Tadinya ia berpikir bahwa mungkin setelah kejadian tadi malam akan membuat hubungan diantara mereka kian membaik. Atau setidaknya Vash tidak akan kembali bersikap seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya—seperti yang tadi.

Ternyata dia salah. Lagi-lagi. Dan tololnya dia berharap Vash akan berubah. Buktinya sama sekali tidak. Kebaikan Vash tadi malam seperti angin lalu yang tak berarti. Atau Vash memang sengaja berpura-pura seakan hal itu tak pernah terjadi. Tapi bagaimana Liech bisa lupa? Padahal kemarin ia amat berharap...

Ia bangkit berdiri dan melihat butiran salju itu lebih dekat. Angin dingin menyapu wajahnya yang pucat dan ia gemetar kedinginan. Liech menengadahkan telapak tangannya dan menangkap sebutir salju berbentuk segi delapan yang segera mencair begitu menyentuh permukaan kulitnya.

Tiba-tiba ia rindu dengan ayah dan ibunya. Ia ingin bertemu mereka, terutama ibunya. Ia rindu saat ketika ibunya memeluknya. Sebuah pelukan yang ia harapkan bisa ia dapatkan dari sesosok ibu kandung. Liech memejamkan kelopak matanya dan kembali mengulurkan tangan untuk merasakan dinginnya salju yang meleleh di telapak tangannya. Mungkinkah musim dingin yang akan datang, mereka masih dapat berkupumpul?

Ia dan... 'keluarga'nya.

Liech menoleh saat mendengar suara langkah kaki terburu-buru yang mendekat. Vash tengah memandanginya dengan wajah lega. Untuk pertama kalinya. Mungkin ia berpikir bahwa Liech memang benar-benar keluar dari rumah. Cowok itu tersenyum lega kemudian hendak kembali masuk ke dalam kamar namun sang adik memanggilnya.

"Oniisan (tak ada tanda seru maupun tanda tanya)."

"Ng?" Sahutnya tanpa menoleh.

"... Sudah selesai dengan sarapanmu?"

"Hn."

Liech terdiam lagi, namun sang kakak masih berada di tempatnya berdiri, menunggu adiknya menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Namun gadis itu memilih diam saja, ia tak memiliki stok kalimat yang cukup untuk membangun percakapan dengan sang kakak. Percakapan apapun. Lagipula sebelum ini mereka jarang bercakap-cakap seperti orang berdialog pada umumnya. Kalimat yang terlontar hanyalah monolog yang dilakukan oleh Liechtenstein.

"Kau menyukai salju?" Tiba-tiba Vash telah berdiri di sampingnya, ia mendongak menghadap langit yang mendung. "Dingin. Tidak enak. "

Liech terlalu terkejut untuk menyahutinya, ia terfokus pada wajah Oniisan-nya dengan wajah kosong. Baru sedetik kemudian ia menanggapi dengan agak canggung. "Ya? Oh yeah, aku menyukai salju. Sangat. Mengapa Oniisan tidak menyukainya?"

"Aku hanya tidak menyukainya. "

"Oniisan?"

"Hey..."

Liech hampir merasa mungkin kupingnya yang mengalami gangguan, namun dia yakin bahwa tadi mereka berdua berbicara nyaris bersamaan dan itu membuat wajah Liech memerah. Ia menoleh pada sang kakak "Oniisan ingin bicara apa?"

"Kau duluan. "

"Tidak, kau duluan saja. "

Vash menghindari menatap mata Liech seperti yang biasa lakukan. Jadi ia hanya menatap butiran es di halaman rumah mereka dan menggerakkan tumitnya, tak bisa diam. "Kau tahu kapan orangtua—orangtua_ku_ pulang?"

"Entahlah. " Jawabnya. "Menurut Oniisan kapan? Aku yakin secepatnya. "

"Hm. " Vash melihat jauh ke depan. Pandangannya tertuju kemanapun, menyapu setiap bagian sekitarnya kecuali pada adiknya itu. "Aku ingin sekali kuliah di luar negeri. Mungkin di Amerika atau di England. "

Liech segera mendongak. "Maksud Oniisan? Bukankah universitas disini justru lebih bagus daripada universitas lain di Eropa?"

"Sok tahu kau. " Vash memutar matanya dengan tidak suka. " Yah, aku tau universitas disini jauh lebih bagus, menurutku. Tapi aku ingin bersama teman-temanku yang lain kuliah di luar negeri. "

"Oniisan ingin kuliah di luar hanya karena teman-reman Oniisan?" Ucap Liech seolah tidak terima dengan itu semua dan memberi tatapan penuh arti pada sang kakak yang masih menolak untuk menatapnya.

"Tidak juga. Duh, sulit menjelaskannya. "

Liech melangkah untuk berdiri di hadapan Vash, entah apa yang menggerakkannya untuk melakukan itu. "Jangan pergi. "

"Ng? Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah... Pokoknya jangan pergi. "

Vash mendelik padanya seolah berkata hidupku-bukanlah-hidupmu-jadi-jangan-sok-ikut-campur. Ia hanya memalingkan wajah. "Siapa peduli pendapatmu. Orangtua_ku_ memperbolehkanku untuk kuliah di luar negeri, mengapa kau yang pusing dan melarangku?"

Liech terdiam cukup lama, dengan wajah tertunduk dalam. Mengapa tak ada yang memberitahunya tentang ini semua? Apa hanya dia yang tidak tahu tentang recana Vash untuk kuliah di luar negeri? Bagaiman jika Vash pergi dan dia tetap disini? Bagaiman jika saat Vash kembali ia akan melupakannya? Bagaimana jika Vash akan menetap selamanya di luar negeri dan ia tetap disini? Atau... Atau bagaiman jika saat Vash kembali dia sudah tidak _disini_ lagi? Pikiran itu membuat Liech semakin bingung juga... membuat air matanya mulai menggenang.

"Apa Oniisan akan lupa padaku?"

Vash menatapnya, menatapnya secara langsung—seperti ia belum pernah melakukannya sebelumnya. Memang ia tak mengatakannya secara langsung, namun matanya seolah berkata kau-pikir-aku-pernah-mengingatmu?

" Begini saja. " Kata Liech, berusaha berakrab dengan kakaknya, yang baru kali ini tidak bersikap begitu anti padanya. "Kita lakukan suit. Jika aku menang maka Oniisan takkan lupa padaku. Tapi jika aku _kalah_ maka saat Oniisan kembali kemari, entah itu kapan, Oniisan akan lupa padaku. Dan mungkin memori tentangku benar-benar hilang. "

"Ngomong apa sih kau? Kau menentukan memori seseorang—memoriku—dari sebuah permainan konyol bernama suit? "

"Aku serius, Oniisan. " Liech jadi sewot sendiri dan entah mengapa itu membuat Vash tersenyum sendiri melihat wajah merah adiknya yang tak suka digoda.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menang, kau tahu. "

_Itu berarti aku akan terhapus dari ingatanmu. Selamanya. Saat kau kembali kesini._

Liechtenstein mengangkat telapak tangannya yang memang sering gemetar. Sementara Vash hanya menampakkan wajah antusias. Ia sengaja memejamkan mata. "Gunting, batu, kertas!"

Gadis itu mengintip dari kelopak matanya dan menunduk lesu melihat hasilnya. Tangannya mengepal seolah batu dan Vash melebarkan jemarinya seperti kertas. Rupanya ia kalah. Ini yang justru ia takutkan. Bahkan tanpa permainan yang memang konyol ini. Vash tertawa ringan, seakan kekalahan sang adik juga dianggap sebagai lelucon lucu.

"Kau kalah. Wow. Kurasa memang benar, _aku akan melupakanmu_. Lagipula siapa yang ingat denganmu. " Vash memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya yang telanjang ke dalam saku celana jinsnya dan meninggalkan Liech berdiri sendirian di halaman rumahnya.

"Oniisan..." Hanya itu kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Sementara ia tetap tertunduk, dengan tetesan air mengalir di kedua pipinya, melewati dagunya yang runcing.

Seharusnya... Seharusnya ia jangan pernah membiarkan ini semua terjadi! Vash memang tak pernah menerima kehadirannya di rumahnya, kenapa ia masih terus berpikir bahwa ia akan berubah? Bahkan hingga saat ini? Saat ia meneteskan butiran air mata demi seorang kakak yang tidak me—_mencintainya_?

Jadi? Usahanya selama ini sia-sia untuk mencairkan hati kakaknya? Jadi, yang ia lakukan selama ini tidak menggerakkan hati Vash sedikitpun? Jadi, dia memang seharusnya tidak pernah hadir dalam keluarga ini. Jadi, ini adalah sebuah kesalahan besar dengan jatuh cinta pada kakaknya sendiri. Tidak peduli, mereka sedarah atau bukan.

Air mata Liech makin deras mengalir. Ia tak mau Vash pergi. Ia tak mau Oniisan-_nya _pergi. Ia ingin pergi kemanapaun sang kakak pergi. Apapun yang terjadi. Atau—atau paling tidak, ia ingin menempati tempat istimewa dalam memori Vash, meski rasanya tidak mungkin.

Liech menghapus air matanya. Punggung tangannya mengusap hidungnya dan ia melihat cairan gelap dan lengket disana. Lagi. Baru saja ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku roknya ketika dering telepon yang nyaring bergema diseluruh rumah yang tiba-tiba hening itu.

Gadis itu berjalan cepat ke ruang depan dan mengangkat gagang telepon. " Halo?"

" Liechtenstein?"

"Ibu?" Meski hatinya perih, ia tak bisa menahan lengkungan yang terbentuk di bibirnya. "Ibu baik-baik saja?"

"Yah, syukurlah Ibu baik-baik saja. Begitu juga ayahmu. Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sayang?"

Liech menolehkan wajahnya ke arah tangga, kemudian ke ruang keluarga, mencari Vash. "Aku baik-baik saja, Bu. Sampaikan salamku pada Ayah, kuharap dia baik-baik saja disana. Aku rindu sekali dengan kalian. "

Sang ibu menarik napas berat di ujung telpon sana. "Ibu sengaja menelepon untuk memastikan apakah kau sehat-sehat saja. Kau benar-benar baik kan, Sayang?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Jangan berlebihan begitu, Bu. "

"Vash menjagamu dengan baik? Apa dia bersikap jahil padamu? Dia masih sering pulang malam?"

"Ng? Tidak, Oniisan bersikap _seperti biasa_. Dia juga sehat-sehat saja. "

"Maksudku, Sayang, apa kakakmu itu bersikap tidak baik padamu? Apa dia mengabaikan dan menelantarkanmu selama kami tak ada? Kau yakin tak apa? Menagapa suaramu bergetar?" Berondong pertanyaan itu membuat Liech semakin gugup dan bingung untuk merangkai kebohongan dadakan dihadapan ibunya, sementara ia tak pintar berbohong.

"Aku tak apa, Ibu, sumpah. Ingin bicara dengan Oniisan?"

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Cukup denganmu saja. Ibu hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa kami akan pulang minggu depan."

Liech terlonjak girang, menyeka air matanya juga darah di hidungnya. "Syukurlah! Apakah tugas Ayah disana diperpendek atau bagaimana?"

"Yah, begitulah. Lagipula kamu ingin segera kembali untuk menemuimu dan Vash, memastikan apakah kalian baik-baik saja. Bagaimana kesehatanmu? Membaik?"

_Sebenarnya, tidak sama sekali, Bu_, batin Liech. "Pastinya, aku merasa lebih sehat dari yang sebelumnya. Oniisan juga. Akan kupanggilkan Oniisan untuk bicara dengan Ibu. On—"

Ibunya segera memotong, "Tidak usah, Nak. Ibu juga terburu-buru. Baiklah, jaga kesehatanmu. Telpon kami jika terjadi sesuatu."

Sesaat hening yang panjang tercipta diantara percakapan itu. "Ya. "

"Jangan diam saja, mengerti? Kami akan segera pulang. "

"Ya, Ibu. "

"Baiklah. Kami mencintaimu, Sayang. "

Seiring dengan itu sambungan telepon terputus. Perlahan Liech meletakkan kembali gagang telpon. Diusapnya cairan panas yang masih terus mengalir dari hidungnya, sambil menengadahkan wajah. Peganganya dipinggiran meja sedikit renggang.

Apakah ia sudah meminum obatnya pagi ini? Dia sama sekali tidak ingat. Oh, baiklah, sepertinya belum. Pantas saja keadaan tubuhnya tidak enak begini.

Liech melangkah menuju tangga, namun baru dua langkah ia berjalan tubuh mungilnya sudah ambruk ke lantai. Pandangannya gelap. Apa Oniisan-nya mendengar suara ribut di lantai satu?

**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**

Maaf ya, jalan ceritanya jadi makin gak jelas gini. Terlau banyak hal yang ingin saya tuangkan di fic ini, Cuma saya bingung bagaimana menuliskannya dan jadinya saya malah kehilangan kalimat saya orz"

Yosh, yang penting selesai, saya update meski makin nambah chapter fic ini makin laknat *sigh*

Iya, saya lagi galau nih, Minna-san-_-. Tapi galau saya jangan menular ya. Saya pasti tersenyum ceria penuh bunga-bunga(?) jika para readers meninggalkan review untuk fic ini *giggle*

Terima kasih buat **Apple-Mint Inversion, bakaMirai, Nyasar-tan-gak-bisa-login (anonymous), Haefalent, TetsuHideyoshi, Pilong099711, kin-chan (anonymous), Mugiwara Piratez (anonymous), Amisa RyuuBirthday, cyrille-ve, AyanoMamoru **yang sudah rela membaca dan me-review fanfic saya ini. Juga buat para readers yang nge-fave fic ini, atau readers yang baca tanpa review, juga makasih banget udah baca.

-Nike-


	4. My Soundless Voice

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei

**Warning :** OUT OF CHARACTER aka OOC! (kenapa pake caps? Karena kemungkinan super *?* OOC), AU aka Alternative Universal, typo(s), Death Chara(?) don't like don't read. Happy reading =))

**~~~ Chapter IV : My Soundless Voice ~~~**

Tatkala Liech membuka kelopak matanya yang tertutup, yang ia lihat berupa ruangan putih bersih dengan lampu neon sebagai penerangan. Kepalanya pusing. Sedikit. Rasanya ia tahu dimana ia berada sekarang ini.

Rumah sakit.

Benar sekali. Tadinya Liech mengira bahwa ia sudah bebas keluar-masuk rumah sakit lagi setelah enam bulan ini. Namun ternyata ia kembali kemari. Dan ia tak siap untuk mendengar hasil pemeriksaannya nanti. Tapi, siapa yang membawanya kemari?

Gadis itu mengangkat pandangannya untuk melihat sekitar kamar tempat ia dirawat. Ia melihat ibunya yang berdiri di dekat jendela. Dan ayahnya yang segera menghampirinya melihat putrinya telah sadar. Mereka berdua berdiri di sisi ranjangnya dan Liech hampir tak kuat melihat ibunya menangis.

"Mengapa ayah dan ibu pulang sebelum waktunya? Seharusnya kalian pulang satu minggu lagi...?"

"Kau pikir kami bisa tenang saat mendapat kabar bahwa anak kami jatuh pingsan dan penyakitnya kumat?" Ibunya hampir histeris dan menggenggam telapak tangan Liech erat.

Vash—yang baru diketahui Liech keberadaannya di sudut kamar—berdeham kecil dan bergumam tentang sikap berlebihannya ibunya. Ia menggerutu keras dan memutar bola matanya.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu bahwa aku baik-baik saja, Ibu. Sungguh. Ayah, aku terlihat sehat kan? Iya kan, Ayah?"

Sang Ayah hanya tertunduk tanpa banyak bicara dan mengecup kening putrinya. "Kami sudah bilang, jika terjadi sesuatu beritahu kami. "

"Aku memberitahu kalian! " Vash nyaris memekik tak terima.

Liechtenstein memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku tahu ini salahku, aku lupa meminum obatku..."

"Dan kau tidak memberitahu kami bahwa penyakitmu makin parah. " Ibunya menyibak anak rambut di wajah pucat putrinya. "Beritahu kami jika kau merasa sakit, jika kau butuh sesuatu. Atau kau bisa beritahu kakakmu. "

"Aku tak ingin merepotkan Oniisan, Ayah, Ibu. Jujur saja, reaksi kalian berlebihan."

Vash menyeruak diantara kedua orangtuanya. Menatap adiknya dan selang infus di pergelangan tangan gadis itu tanpa rasa simpati. "Nah, dia sendiri berkata bahwa kalian berlebihan. Lagipula, kenapa sih kalian sampai sebegininya hanya karena dia masuk rumah sakit? Dia sakit apa? Maksudku, Liech sakit apa? Jangan katakan bahwa ia hanya flu! "

Liechtenstein kini tak hanya memalingkan wajahnya, namun tubuhnya kini menghadap dinding. Ia tak mau mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan ibunya berikutnya.

"Adikmu menderita _Leukimia_ sejak tiga tahun lalu. Beruntung dia masih bertahan sampai sekarang, ia tak ingin menjalani kemoterapi dan sekarang berdampak pada kankernya yang kian parah. Kau dengar aku, _Liechtenstein_? Kau harus menjalani kemoterapi setelah ini, tak ada kata tidak. "

"Jangan becanda, Bu. Aku sedang serius. " Vash melipat tangan di dadanya dan tampak malas.

"Ibu takkan main-main dengan hal sekrusial ini, Vash. Tidakkah kau merasa kasihan pada adikmu ini?"

Vash terdiam sesaat dan ruangan itu kini berada dalam hening. Liech mengerjapkan matanya dan ia baru sadar cairan hangat mengalir dari matanya. Kini ada dua orang yang tengah berkubang dalam air mata. Dan keduanya menangis karena alasan yang sedikit berbeda.

"Mengapa tak ada yang memberitahuku tentang semua ini?" Suara Vash tenggelam dalam bisikan.

" Liechtenstein melarang kami." Sahut sang ayah. "Cukup, cukup untuk malam ini. Liech butuh istirahat, jangan ganggu dia. Mungkin dia sudah tertidur."

"Mengapa tak ada yang memberitahuku? " Vash masih terus mengulang-ulang kalimat itu dalam bisikan nyaris tak terdengar. Dia bergeming tatkala ayah dan ibunya hendak menggandengnya keluar kamar. Sampai tinggal ia sendiri yang masih sadar di ruang itu—atau seperti yang ia kira. Karena Liech masih sadar sepenuhnya.

"Kenapa—kenapa tak ada yang memberitahuku tentang penyakitmu, Liech?" bisiknya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia pikir ia berbicara dengan seseorang yang telah jatuh tertidur.

"Karena kupikir Oniisan takkan peduli. Karena kupikir hal sepele macam ini hanya akan menambah beban pikiran Oniisan. Karena kupikir hal sepele ini juga takkan digubris oleh Oniisan. Karena kupikir percuma saja memberitahu Oniisan tentang ini. Katakan bahwa aku benar." Liechtenstein mencoba menahan air matanya yang kini makin deras mengalir.

"Ya… Ku—kupikir bahwa hal semacam ini juga takkan pernah kupedulikan—"

"Berarti aku benar kan dengan tidak memberitahu Oniisan? Oniisan pulang saja, istirahat. "

Vash menyentuh bahu Liech yang seidkit berguncang dan gadis itu menepisnya. "Maksudku, aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa kau selama ini—"

"Oniisan tidak pernah tahu bahwa selama ini aku sakit. Oniisan tidak pernah tahu. Dan Oniisan juga tidak tahu tentang aku. Sudahlah, Oniisan pulang saja. Aku pun ingin istirahat. "

"Liech, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu... "

"Oyasumi, Oniisan. " Liech menutup tubuhnya sampai ujung kepala dengan selimut dan memejamkan matanya yang panas erat-erat.

Vash terenyak lalu mengelus bagian yang ia pikir puncak kepala sang adik. "Oyasumi. "

**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**

"Ohayou, Nona Liechtenstein. " Sapa seorang suster berwajah ramah pagi itu.

"Ohayou, Suster. " Ia tersenyum kecil. Agak gemetar lantaran udara di luar kini benar-benar dingin. Tampaknya tadi malam salju yang turun sangat banyak sampai-sampai jendela tertutup warna putih. Dan meskipun kamar ini telah dinyalakan pemanas ruangan tapi hawa dingin itu tetap menyusup ke balik selimut ranjangnya.

"Dingin ya?" Suster itu menaikkan suhu pemanas kemudian menata baki sarapan di meja di samping tempat tidur. Liech rasanya ingin muntah jika ingat makanan rumah sakit, sebelum ini ia makan makananan rumah sakit lebih sering daripada masakan ibunya sendiri. Sumpah ia muak.

"Suster, salju yang turun tadi malam banyak sekali ya? Dingin sekali. " Liech memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Yep. Semalam ada badai salju sampai subuh tadi. Jalanan tertutup salju beku dan diluar sangat dingin. Tapi suhu untuk pemanasnya sudah cukup kan?"

Liech mengangguk seraya tersenyum. "Biar aku menyuapnya sendiri. " Gadis itu meraih sendok dan menyuap bubur hambarnya sebagai sarapan. "Apa dosis obatnya juga ditambah?"

"Tentu saja. Penyakit Anda kian memburuk, apalagi Anda tidak menjalankan kemoterapi. "

"Kapan aku akan menjalani kemoterapi itu?"

"Setelah ada kepastian dari dokter yang menangani Anda. Kondisi fisik Anda tidak mendukung untuk melakukannya sekarang. " Suster itu tersenyum menyemangati. "Tenang saja, Anda pasti akan segera sembuh. "

Liechtenstein membalas senyumnya, dengan agak sedikit dipaksakan. Namun dia adalah seorang aktris yang pandai, senyumnya itu seolah senyum ramahnya yang biasa. Bahwa perih dihatinya yang seharusnya menyebabkan air matanya berlinang bisa ia tahan dengan amat baik.

"Apa Ayah dan Ibu sudah datang berkunjung pagi ini, Suster?"

"Ayah Anda berpesan bahwa beliau dan istrinya akan pergi ke bandara pagi ini, sebelum menjenguk Anda? "

"Ma-maksud Suster?"

"Ayah Anda berpesan, jika Anda mencari mereka, mereka pergi ke bandara untuk mengantarkan anak mereka yang satu lagi. Begitu pesan mereka. "

Sendok yang telah penuh berisi sarapannya itu tergantung di udara, setengah jalan menuju mulutnya. Jadi... tadi malam Vash ingin memberitahunya bahwa ia akan pergi ke Amerika pagi ini? Vash mungkin kemarin ingin berpamitan padanya dan ia menolaknya? Dan orangtuanya tidak memberitahunya sama sekali? Bahkan tentang rencana kuliah Vash yang bagi Liech terasa begitu mendadak? Jadi jika kemarin Vash yang merasa ditipu oleh keluarganya, kini ia yang ditipu mentah-mentah?

"Oniisan..."

Liechtenstein merenggut selang infuse di pergelangan tangannya, melompat turun dari temapt tidurnya dan berlari menginggalkan perawat yang memanggil-manggilnya. Ia menuruni anak tangga dua dua sekaligus, dan ia mengutuki letak kamarnya yang terletak di lantai tiga. Ia harus kembali ke rumah. Mungkin orangtuanya dan Oniisan-nya masih ada di rumah. Mungkin ia masih sempat berpamitan.

Gadis itu mengambil jalan pintas melewati jalan terjal yang agak berkelok. Dan ia sama sekali tidak memakai alas kaki. Hanya piyama rumah sakit yang ia kenakan di tengah lautan salju yang menutupi jalanan beraspal itu. Ditambah butiran salju lain yang kini turun dan mendarat secara acak di jalanan yang barusan ia tapaki.

Bagaimana jika ia tidak cukup cepat untuk kembali dan mengejar mereka? Liech memberikan perintah pada kakinya yang terasa seolah tersengat ratusan jarum beku agar berlari lebih cepat. Udara dingin yang ia hirup itu masuk ke paru-parunya seiring langkahnya yang kian cepat. Ia tak bisa memaksakan kakinya lebih jauh lagi.

Terlalu banyak kata-kata dan kalimat yang hendak ia sampaikan pada Oniisan-nya. Banyak hal yang belum tersampaikan. Ia hanya takut bahwa ia tidak memiliki waktu yang cukup untuk menunggu. Mungkin menunggu tidak akan jadi masalah. Tapi ia takut jika waktu yang akan membunuhnya kelak. Ia takkan mengulur waktu lagi. Semua yang ia pendam selama ini harus ia sampaikan. Tak apa meski hanya secuilnya, daripada tidak sama sekali.

Tubuhnya seolah membeku dalam pelukan hawa dingin pertengahan bulan Desember itu. Hanya kedua matanya yang terasa panas lantaran air mata yang terus mengalir. Kini telapak kakinya seolah mati rasa, dadanya seolah akan mengkerut oleh es tajam yang menusuk. Seolah oksigen yang ia hirup takkan mampu menopang kehidupannya lagi. Dan jarak yang masih harus ia tempuh menuju rumahnya seperti tidak terhitung. Bagaiman bisa ia menghitung jika kepalanya hanya penuh oleh kalimat yang ingin ia sampaikan? Kalimat yang belum terucapkan itu terlalu banyak...

Liech mendongakkan wajahnya tatkala melihat mobil sedan yang amat familier. Udara yang berkabut dan matanya yang berair nyaris membutakan pandangannya namun ia tahu betul bahwa sedan itu adalah sedan yang dikendarai oleh ayahnya.

Jalanan berkelok itu entah mengapa begitu sepi, baik oleh kendaraan roda empat ataupun para pejalan kaki. Ya, karena memang seharusnya orang yang waras tidak akan keluar rumah disaat badai salju ini. Oke, ini adalah badai salju kedua. Dan warga takkan keluar rumah kecuali dalam keadaan terpaksa. Dan, Liech mengira harusnya keluarganya berangkat saat badai salju reda karena toh jadwal penerbangan akan diundur. Atau, kecuali karena Vash memang sengaja berangkat secepat ini demi menghindarinya?

Jantungnya seolah diremas es beku tajam. Sekujur tubuhnya nyaris kebas, termasuk organ dalamnya. Otaknya seolah membeku bersamaan dengan ribuan kata yang coba ia susun untuk menjadi kalimat padu untuk mengungkapkan segalanya nanti. Namun entah kekuatan apa yang menyusupi tubuh mungilnya yang rapuh untuk tetap berlari sementara tubuhnya sudah begitu pucat dan lemas. Dingin itu nyaris tak terasa. Liech biasanya takkan seklise ini namun ungkapan tentang betapa kuatnya perasaan cinta memang benar adanya.

Sedan itu nyaris terkejar, dari sudut mata Liech jarak diantara ia dan mobil itu tak sampai dua puluh meter. Secepat itukah ia berlari? Oh ya, mobil itu melaju lamban karena jalanan beraspal itu licin karena es dan beberapa kali gadis itu nyaris terpeleset dan terjatuh.

OH TIDAK! Mobil itu menambah kecepatan.

Liech mengambil jalan pintas lain karena sedan itu telah hilang dari pandangannya. Bibirnya terkunci rapat. Wajahnya sudah seputih mayat. Ia tentang hawa dingin pembunuh itu dan ditambah lagi kecepatan gerak kakinya. Mungkin sumber kekuatannya saat ini adalah satu kalimat yang selama ini ia tahan-tahan dan tak jua tersampaikan setelah beberapa tahun.

Karena ketakutannya akan waktu yang kian memperpendek umurnya. Kini memorinya kembali berputar. Saat ia bermain suit dengan Vash, dan ia menang. Ia bertaruh jika ia menang maka saat Vash pulang nanti, entah kapan itu, Vash takkan lupa padanya. Seperti ia takkan lupa pada Oniisan-nya. Ia takut Vash akan ingkar janji. Ia takut Vash akan melupakannya. Meskipun Liech mungkin bukan orang yang spesial dalam hidup Oniisan-nya, ia tak ingin dilupakan begitu saja. Meski ia tidak menempati tempat khusus dan berharga dalam pikiran Oniisan-nya, tapi ia ingin memori tentang dirinya tetap menempel di pikiran Oniisan-nya.

Suhu di jalanan kali itu benar-benar dingin dan mungkin di bawah 0 derajat sampai air mata di pipi Liech membeku menjadi butiran es, begitu juga di kelopak matanya seperti butiran kristal indah. Sedan itu sudah sangat dekat. Seolah ia sanggup meraihnya. Sungguh, margin diantara ia dan orangtuanya dan Oniisan-_nya_ sudah sangat dekat. Masih bisakah ia memeluknya?

Liech membuka mulutnya hendak berteriak memanggil namun tak ada suara yang keluar, seperti air matanya, mungkin pita suaranya membeku. Jika memang suara bisa membeku dan tertahan. Lalu bagaimana caranya ia berbicara menyampaikan satu kalimat itu?

Liechtenstein tersandung gumpalan salju beku dijalanan tersebut dan ia tergelincir di mulut terowongan tempat sedan silver tersebut telah setengah jalan dan tenggelam dalam kegelapan. Ia terpelanting dan tubuh mungilnya menghantam es dengan sangat keras. Ia sampai tak sanggup menangis lagi, air matanya telah membeku. Ia tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, bahkan untuk menjerit kesakitan. Celana piyamanya pada bagian lutut tergores dan cairan hangat merembes di lutut kirinya.

"Oniisan..." Bibirnya bergerak membentuk kata tersebut. Ya, dia tak bisa bersuara, dia tak bisa menangis. Hanya hatinya dan wajahnya yang benar-benar menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini. Sesakit apa luka fisik dan luka hati yang ia derita. "Ayah... Ibu... Oniisan..."

Liechtenstein mencoba mengangkat lehernya setinggi yang ia bisa. Namun mobil sedan itu telah menghilang dari pandangannya. Perlahan butiran salju menumpuk di lengan dan punggungnya. "Oniisan, _I love you_..." Sejuta kata, dan ribuan kalimat yang hendak ia sampaikan namun tertahan hingga bertahun-tahun itu, kini terucap sudah. Apa yang ia rasakan, apa yang ia inginkan, segalanya. Membentuk tiga kata singkat yang mencakup semua perasaan dan jutaan kata itu.

Kalimat sederhana yang butuh bukan seorang pengecut untuk mengatakannya. Kini ia terlambat untuk mengungkapkannya. Ia terlalu pengecut untuk bicara. Namun kalimat itu selalu terucap dalam keheningan dalam kebisuan. Masih berartikah kalimat tersebut sekarang?

**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**

Vash Zwingli melirik ke jendela belakang sedan yang terus melaju tersebut. Ia merasa sepertinya melihat bayangan putih bersiluet familier yang sejak tadi bergerak mengikuti lintasan mobil yang ia tumpangi tersebut. Namun tatkala menoleh ia tak melihat apapun selain putihnya salju dan kabut pekat yang melayang di sekitar jalanan sepi itu.

Namun perasaannya terus berkata bahwa ada sesuatu. Bahwa siluet tadi merupakan siluet yang ia kira sebagai seseorang yang dikenalnya. Sekali lagi Vash menoleh ke arah jendela. Memang tak ada apapun, apalagi siapapun. Terutama kabut makin pekat saja.

"Ayah, coba balik sebentar... "

"Kenapa?"

"Kurasa aku melihat Liechtenstein, mungkin. Di luar sana. "

"Apa? " Kata ibunya seraya menoleh ke belakang. " Tak ada siapapun di saat badai salju begini. Pasti jadwal keberangkatanmu akan tertunda beberapa jam karena badai salju ini. "

Vash menatap kosong ke depan. Tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Tapi perasaannya begitu kuat mengatakan bahwa yang tadi itu memang Liechtenstein. Tidak logis dan aneh memang, namun untuk kali ini Vash amat percaya bahwa perasaannya tidak akan salah. Sesampainya di lampu merah, Vash membuka pintu sedan yang tidak dikunci oleh ayahnya dan ia menerebos kabut juga salju.

Tunggu dulu, mengapa ia melakukan semua ini? Mengapa ia keluar dari mobil dan kembali hanya untuk Liech? Sebegitu pentingkah adik—angkatnya—itu untuk mendapat perhatiannya? Lalu sesuatu di dalam dadanya menyahut berupa bisikan tersamar "_ya, dia amat penting dalam hidupmu, bukan?"_

Vash menggeleng kuat namun meski pikirannya berkata tidak, kedua tungkai kakinya tetap saja berlari dengan cepat. Kembali ke jalan yang baru saja ia lalui. Ia yakin akan menemukan sesuatu. Apapun itu atau... _siapapun_ itu. Ia menyipitkan matanya dan melihat menembus kabut, ke arah terowongan gelap di depannya. Tak terlihat apapun. Beberapa kali ia terpeleset es dan beruntung ia bisa mengontrol dan menjaga keseimbangannya.

Dan meskipun ia telah memakai sweter dan jaket tetap saja udara dingin begitu menyengat. Lalu ia berpikir bagaimana dengan Liechtenstein yang mungkin hanya memakai piyama? Tanpa sweter atau jaket? Bagaimana jika ia kedinginan? Kemudian pikirannya menyangkal dengan kuat bahwa ia mengejar sesuatu yang tak jelas dan Liechtenstein masih berada di kamar rumah sakit, hangat dan aman. Sementara dia? Berlari tak jelas di tengah badai salju yang mungkin bisa membehayakannya.

Vash berlari melewati terowongan dan tepat di mulut terowongan hatinya mencelos tatkala melihat sebentuk rambut pirang diantara timbunan salju. Ia berlutut—napasnya seolah jaring laba-laba di udara, berasap—dan menyingkirkan tumpukan salju itu. Ia terbelalak melihat Liechtenstein terbaring menelungkup di tengah mulut terowongan. Wajah gadis itu seperti mayat, bibirnya biru dan luka kecil masih terlihat di pergelangan tangannya tempat selang infus tadinya berada.

" Liechtenstein! " panggil Vash setengah berteriak mengalahkan deru angin. Ia menarik lengan gadis itu dan melihat wajahnya yang membuat hatinya semakin dicekam perasaan ngeri. Vash memeluk tubuh beku itu, mencoba membagikan kehangatan tubuhnya.

"Kita harus kembali ke rumah sakit. Liechtenstein, kau dengar aku?" Diguncangkannya pipi gadis itu. Ya Tuhan, wajahnya tak memliki warna lagi namun syukurlah denyut nadinya masih terasa meski begitu lemah.

Vash mengalungkan lengan adiknya disekeliling leher belakangnya kemudian mengangkat tubuh lemas seperti tanpa nyawa itu. Ia mencoba berlari namun seringkali ia tersandung, jadi ia memilih berjalan secepat mungkin. Ia meniup telapak tangan Liech, mencoba menghangatkannya. Namun suhu tubuh Liech sudah seperti es dalam bentuk manusia saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ini, Bodoh? Kau seharusnya berada di rumah sakit, di dalam kamarmu. " Geram Vash menahan getaran suaranya. "Jangan katakan jika kau kabur dan hendak menyusulku! "

Kepala berambut pirang dibahunya itu bergerak dalam anggukan lemah. Kedua lengan itu semakin erat memeluk leher Oniisan-nya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu tolol melakukan ini semua? Masih tak sadar juga bahwa kau merepotkanku? "

Hening. Tak ada jawaban. Bobot yang ia bawa terasa makin berat, seperti langkahnya. Perasaan waswas dan—dan rasa takut itu kini kembali menyelimuti hati Vash. Apa ia kurang cepat? Apa ia terlambat untuk menyelamatkan adiknya?

"Bertahanlah, hey Bodoh. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai. " Itu adalah dusta. Bahkan Vash tak tahu kemana arah menuju rumah sakit atau dimana jalan paling cepat menuju kesana. Kabut kini makin tebal dan ia hanya bisa melihat sejauh satu meter ke depan. Selebihnya ia seolah meraba dalam gelap saja.

Kini Vash merasa bahwa tubuhnya seolah membeku dan langkahnya makin melambat. Ia menahan bobot tubuh Liech sekuat tenaga. "Kau tolol sekali jika memang kabur dari rumah sakit hanya untuk mengejarku. Sebenarnya... kemarin malam aku ingin memberitahumu tentang keberangkatanku, tapi kupikir tak penting juga. Lagipula aku sudah membalasmu yang telah berbohong padaku, kan? " Vash tertawa hambar.

"Kau mendengarku, kan? Hey, Liechtenstein, kau dengar aku tidak? Apa kau sengaja berpura-pura tak mendengarku?"

Tak ada sahutan. Vash menoleh menghadap wajah pucat sang adik yang tak berwarna lagi. Dia masih bernapas, setidaknya. Syukurlah dia masih mempunyai waktu untuk membawanya kembali ke rumah sakit. Vash yakin sekali bahwa mobil orangtuanya kini terjebak badai salju dan seharusnya mereka sudah sejak tadi tiba di bandara. Kini dia malah menggendong adik angkatnya yang sakit dan berharap-harap cemas ia masih bisa menyelamatkannya.

"Kau tahu, saat kita memainkan permainan konyol bernama suit itu, aku memang sengaja bermain curang. " Vash menatap butiran kristal di bulu mata Liech yang panjang. " Kau mengeluarkan batu, dan kau dengan tolol memejamkan mata. Maka aku mengubah milikku menjadi kertas. Kau tahu, sebenarnya kau yang menang. Aku _takkan _melupakanmu. Dan aku memang tak pernah melupakanmu. Kau pikir begitu?"

Hening lagi. Apa Liech sengaja tak menyahutinya? Oh, jadi dia membalas Vash dengan cara mendiamkannya begini.

"Apa kau masih berpikir bahwa aku membencimu? " Vash menambah kecepatan kakinya, rasanya ia melambat karena badai salju ini dan entah bagaimana ia bisa menerobos semua ini. "Aku hanya tidak menyukaimu yang datang secara tiba-tiba dalam kehidupanku. Kau seperti merebut perhatian orangtuaku, yang seharusnya hanya tercurah padaku. " Bibir Vash mulai bergetar.

"Aku hanya kesal padamu, yang selalu mendapat perhatian orangtuaku. Kau pusat perhatian dan segalanya di rumahku. Kau mengambil tempat yang tadinya kumiliki. Sepele? Ya, aku tahu, aku sangat kekanak-kanakan dan bodoh. "

Langkah Vash kian melambat dan dia yakin sekali, bangunan rumah sakit itu tak jauh lagi. Rasanya begitu...

"A-aku selalu me-menjauhimu karena a-aku merasa be-bersalah. Kupikir se-sebuah kesalahan jika seorang kakak menyukai adiknya sendiri. Y-ya, aku menanggapmu sebagai adikku. Dan, me-memang benar adanya ji-jika aku bersikap kasar dan tidak pe-peduli padamu demi menghindarimu. Aneh? A-aku tahu. Bodoh? Ya, a-aku me-memang sangat bodoh. A-aku menyesal sekarang. Sangat me-menyesal. "

Vash merasa bahwa ucapannya hanya akan menjadi monolog saja. Ia yang akan berbicara, tanpa sahutan apapun. Bahkan ia tak yakin Liech masih mendengarnya. Semoga kesadaran belum menginggalkannya.

"Aku malu sekali u-untuk mengakuinya. Dan A-Ayah juga I-Ibu pasti akan marah se-sekali jika mereka tahu bahwa a-aku jatuh ci-cinta pada adikku sendiri. A-aku—bagaimanapun juga ta-tak bisa mengabaikanmu. Ja-jadi sama saja, u-usahaku untuk mengabaikanmu tetap tak me-menghasilkan apapun... Liechtenstein, kau dengar aku tidak? " Vash nyaris membentaknya.

Vash jatuh berlutut lantaran tak sanggup lagi berjalan dengan beban yang ia bawa kini. Dan tubuhnya-pun nyaris membeku, luar-dalam. Bagaimana Liech bisa bertahan selama ini di tengah kondisi badai seperti ini?

"Liechtenstein, kau bisa mendengarku? Li-Liechtenstein? " Vash menepuk pipi dingin gadis itu. Ditiupnya telapak tangan Liech yang beku. Tatkala memeriksa denyut nadinya dirasakannya denyutnya makin melemah. Vash memeluk tubuh Liech makin erat, mendekapnya di dadanya, menempatkan puncak kepala Liech diantara lehernya.

"O…nii…san…" kalimat itu keluar dari bibir beku Liech, agak terputus-putus.

"Li-Liech? Kau dengar aku? " Vash mendekatkan telinganya ke arah Liech.

"Di-di...dingin... " Liech memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Aku tahu. Di sini memang dingin. K-kau masih sanggup berjalan? " Vash meraih telapak tangan adiknya, menggenggamnya. Disentuhnya setiap jengkal kulit Liech, membagikan panas tubuhnya. "Kau harus bertahan, kau de-dengar aku? Aku ingin—maksudku, be-bertahanlah... demi aku?"

Liech membuka matanya—tidak sampai setengah senti—dan menatap ke dalam mata Oniisan-nya. "Be-be-berta...han de-demi Oniisan? A-aku su-sudah melakukannya se-se-sela...ma tiga ta-tahun ini. "

"Maksudmu?"

"A-aku ingin terus hidup sa-sampai sekarang ini ha-hanya demi Oniisan. Ma-maka akupun a-akan berusaha me-melakukannya un-untukmu. "

"Bertahanlah. " Vash mengecup buku-buku jari Liech, kemudian menggendongnya lagi. "Kita akan segera kembali ke rumah sakit. "

Dengan terseok-seok Vash menyusuri jalanan tersebut. Melawan arah angin dan deru salju yang kian menguat. Seraya berusaha menghangatkan tubuh adiknya, bagaimanapun caranya.

"O-Onii...san..." suara Liech kini tak lebih dari erangan dengan artikulasi tak jelas.

"Ya? "

"Ja-ja...ngan pe-pergi lagi. "

"Tentu saja tidak, a-aku takkan pergi. " sahut Vash. "Aku a-akan tetap tinggal disini. De-denganmu. "

"Ba-bagaimana dengan a-ayah dan i-ibu? Apa ka-kata mereka nanti?"

Vash terdiam sesaat. "Kita tidak sedarah. Mereka ta-takkan melarang kita me-meski aku tahu me-mereka nanti akan marah sekali jika tahu. Ta-tapi siapa peduli?"

Dirasakannya Liech tersenyum kecil dan mengeratkan pelukannya, menarik napas panjang. "O-Oniisan serius dengan ucapan Oniisan? Ti-tidak becanda, kan?"

"Becanda? Kau pikir disaat seperti ini a-aku akan becanda?"

Liechtenstein berbisik di telinga Vash. "Jika Oniisan su-sudah tak kuat la-lagi, tinggalkan saja aku di sini. O-Oniisan kembali ke rumah sakit d-dan cari bantuan. A-aku—jangan buat aku me-menjadi be-be-beban. "

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku masih sanggup berjalan. Aku sanggup membawamu. " Sayangnya ucapannya itu tidak didukung oleh kakinya yang makin lemah dan kian melambat jalannya.

"Tu-turunkan aku, O-Oniisan…"

"Tidak!"

Liech mengendurkan pelukannya, ia memilih untuk ditinggal disini daripada Oniisannya harus menunggunya dan membawa beban untuk menyusuri jalanan ini. Dalam keadaan tak menentu. Jika sendirian saja Vash belum tentu sanggup melewatinya, apalagi jika ditambah seorang gadis yang hanya menjadi beban?

"Jika kau bersikeras untuk tinggal, " Vash berhenti berjalan dan menurunkan Liech dari punggungnya. "Maka aku akan tinggal. Jika kau tak kuat berjalan dan aku tak kuat me-membawamu, ma-maka kita tinggal saja di-disini bersama. Ki-kita tunggu sampai ba-bantuan datang. "

"O-Oniisan... Kau tak bisa—"

"Tentu saja aku bisa melakukannya. " Vash menarik Liech ke arah sebuah pohon yang daunnya sudah berwarna putih. Mereka berteduh disana. Liechtenstein dalam pelukan Vash yang mencoba menghangatkannya.

"Di-dingin…" kata itu terus terucap berulang kali dari bibir Liechtenstein. Vash mengeratkan pelukannya, meski tubuhnya sendiri juga nyaris sama membekunya seperti gadis itu.

"O-Onii...san a-aku i-ingin me-mengatakan se-sesuatu. " Liech meringkuk di dada Oniisan-nya.

"A-a-apa?"

Liechtenstein memejamkan matanya. "I… Love You, Oniisan. "

Vash menunduk menatap wajah polos dan pucat sang adik. Wajah itu kini benar-benar tanpa warna. Ia mendekapnya kuat-kuat. "Love you too… " Air matanya, yang semula ia kira membeku ternyata kembali mencair akibat guncangan emosi dahsyat kali itu. Matanya terasa amat panas dan dadanya seolah akan meledak karena beban emosi yang dirasakannya.

Rasanya ia ingin menjerit keras-keras memanggil satu nama yang begitu ia cintai. Suaranya yang kebas dan putus-putus, ia tak bisa berteriak untuk memanggilnya. Tau ia terlambat. Tau bahwa ini semua salahnya. Waktu yang ia miliki untuk meminta maaf telah habis.

" Liechtenstein… I love you… I love you… Seharusnya aku memberitahumu sejak dulu. Seharusnya aku menyadarinya sejak dulu. Aku bukan orang yang cukup berani untuk mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu'. Dan.. maafkan aku…"

Air mata itu amat panas. Perasaan ditinggal oleh orang yang amat penting dalam hidupmu amat tidak mudah. Rasanya hanya dengan mengucurkan air mata, rasa sesak di dada ini masih belum juga hilang. Hanya dengan memeluk tubuh beku itu, mendekapnya di dadanya.

"Aku telah berjanji padamu. Sampai akhir nanti, aku takkan meninggalkanmu. " Vash bersandar di batang pohon sambil memeluk sang adik erat.

Apakah orangtua mereka tau dimana harus menemukan mereka? Apakah mereka tahu penyebab sebenarnya dari ditemukannya mayat kakak beradik tersebut? Mereka bertanya-tanya mengapa bisa ada dua orang yang berkeliaran saat badai salju dan terjebak di dalamnya. Mereka bertanya-tanya mengapa kedua mayat itu bisa ditemukan dalam keadaan berpelukan. Butuh waktu beberapa hari hingga salju tebal tersebut mencair dan menunjukkan kedua mayat beku tersebut.

At last they went together...

**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**

Gaje? Ya saya tahu sangat gaje, aneh, kelewat panjang untuk satu chapter namun kelewat nanggung untuk dijadikan dua chapter. Ending maksa? Saya minta maaf-_- Ending kurang angst? Minta maaf juga. Mood nerusin fic humor nggak ada, lagi galau galaunya nih saya *gakditanya* *plak*

Saya tahu genre angst rada kurang pantes, tapi mesti apa dong? Kalo saya sih ngebayanginnya, kalo diperanin kayak drama gitu, saya mau nangis ampe ampe T_T *lebe*

Yosh! Yang penting hutang fic yang belum selesai berkurang satu. Alhamdulillah! *sujut sukur*

Ucapan terima kasih untuk: **TetsuHideyoshi, LadyElizabeth-Kirkland, Pilong099711, Chyka, AmisaRyuuBirthday, **dan **Haefalent **yang sudah membaca dan mereview fic ini. Terima kasih juga buat yang sudah mem-fave fic ini. Buat readers yang baca tanpa review juga terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca fic ini.

Ide fic baru terus ngalir, sementara fic yang masih ngutang itu masih aja setak. Jadi maaf jika saya masih banyak utang #dirajam. Okay, thanks before =)

Nox

-Nike-


End file.
